


269 Years

by crackficswithfriends



Series: crack fics 2.0 [3]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Crack, M/M, nobody knows...what this is, ruin kink returns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackficswithfriends/pseuds/crackficswithfriends
Summary: Mikleo has a ring and a plan, but Sorey doesn't exactly see eye-to-eye with him about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> brock and misty wrote this atrocity. enjoy

Person a and person b are real cute ™ and person a proposes and b is like nahhhhhhhhhhhh son 

 

Ruin fucker and his boyfriend (treasure fucker) -celestial record -elysia

  
  


Sorey and Mikleo were back in Elysia (the boys are back in town), searching for a cute date site. Sorey had suggested the ruins nearby, but Mikleo wasn’t having any of his shit.

 

“Hmm, how about the coffee shop?” Mikleo asked his boyfriend.

 

_ It’s not the ruins, _ Sorey thought,  _ but it’s not really a bad idea, _ “Sure, I guess,”

 

Once in the coffee shop, the two ordered their drinks, then searched for a table.

 

“SOo, this is, like, our eighth date, right?” asked Mikleo.

 

“... Yeah, it is.”

 

And we’ve been dating for, like, 269 years?”   
  
Sorey had to think for a moment, “Yes, I believe so.”

 

Mikleo hid his face as the waitress brought them their drinks. She passed out the drinks, then held out her hand, demanding her tip. Mikleo handed her a large wad of cash; her eyes widened as she whispered a small  _ thank you _ ,then turned and skipped towards the counter.

 

After a few moments of silence and hot drinks, Mikleo sighed loudly.

 

“What’s up, babe?” Sorey asked, concerned.

 

Mikleo looked up dramatically, “Yes, but… there’s something I need to ask you.”   
  
Anxiety built in Sorey’s chest, “Okay…”

 

Sighing again, Mikleo got out of his seat, “Baabaa, we’ve been dating for 269 years no-”

 

“Mikleo, we’ve already established that. No need to say it again.”

 

“Shut the fuck up, Sorey.  _ Anyways _ , I love you, bro.”

 

Sorey rolled his eyes, “We’ve been  _ dating _ . For  _ 269 years _ . I  _ know _ you love me.”

 

“ _ Shut. The. Fuck. Up. _ ” Mikleo said through gritted teeth. He sighed once again (that’s three times in 19 paragraphs, @me what the fuck), then got down on one knee. 

 

“Sorey, I love you more then I love…” he hesitated, then continued, “more than I love anything. That’s why I want to ask you to… to marry me.”

 

Sorey didn’t even blink when Mikleo pulled a small ring box out of his pocket. He didn’t react when Mikleo opened it, revealing a beautiful gold ring with a… was that a 14 karat diamond? Shit, that was impressive.

 

“No.”

 

Mikleo was stunned, “Wh-what?”

 

“I said,  _ no _ .” Sorey replied calmly.

 

“Why?” Mikleo asked, tearing up.

 

“I can’t.”

 

“Why the fuck not?” Mikleo was getting angry now. He rose from his knee, slamming the ring box shut, “I spent my entire life savings on this ring. My  _ entire life savings _ .”

 

“You didn’t even fucking  _ know _ what money was until you were like 18!”

 

At this point… only the staff was watching them; it was a pretty barren shop, since coffee wasn’t very popular.

 

“I hate you!”

 

Sorey reached behind him, then pulled out the celestial record, “Here,” he said, placing it in Mikleo’s hand.

 

“What… what is this?” Mikleo asked, blushing.

 

“I just pulled it out of my ass, but I think you need more. Beside’s, you’ll never get there.”

 

Mikleo dropped the book, disgusted, “Well, you know what?  _ I CARE MORE ABOUT FUCKING TREASURE THAN YOU _ ,”

 

“I knew it,” Sorey whispered, “You’re a dirty treasure fucker.”   
  
“BETTER THAN YOUR FUCKING  _ RUIN KINK. _ ”

By this point, the staff was pissing themselves laughing; how could a 269 year relationship of love and trust end like this?

 

“Fine, you know what? We’re breaking up. Delete my number, I don’t ever want to see you again,” Sorey asked, walking towards the door.

 

“FUCK YOU,” Mikleo yelled back.

 

“You know,” Sorey stopped with the door half open, “I would’ve thought your little treasure kink would’ve extended to me. I’m quite the catch.” then, he walked out the door.

  
The staff was dying- nothing like this had ever happened, and it was  _ fucking hilarious _ .


End file.
